Love saved and revealed
by Raining Eros
Summary: Summary: One night Ryou rescues Ichigo from Kish and things get interesting between my two favourite characters of Ryou and Ichigo. Warning this is a Ryou and Ichigo Fanfic.


**Love saved and revealed**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. If I did I would have Masaya trampled by a heard of Elephants.

One shot

Summary: One night Ryou rescues Ichigo from Kish and Things get interesting between my favourite characters of Ryou and Ichigo. Warning this is a Ryou and Ichigo Fanfic.

Power pendant Metamorphosis! All the mews mews cried. All the mews instantly transformed to their alternate selves. The heroes of Tokyo and the saviours of the world. They all made quick work of the Sloth predisite which Kish had created to take them out. Once they had completed destroying the predisite they turned their weapons on the now upset cyniclon. For your evil actions will make you pay the all cried as they released their attacks in his direction.

Zakuro Whip!

Tidal Wave Rush!

Tambourine Trench!

Heart Arrow!

Rose bell FULL POWER!

The badly injured cyniclon now morphed away to lick his wounds and to formulate a new plan

"Wow, what a rush" cried Ichigo the leader of the group. " Did you see the look on his face when he was hit by all our attacks?" asked Purin the lively monkey. "Whatever, as long as he leaves us alone for the rest of the night as I really need to go to my fashion show rehearsal and then have a date." " With who? I never knew you had a love interest." Said Ichigo. " Well carry on not knowing, Goodbye." Said a blushing Zakuro as she leapt of into the darkness with her usual mysterious air. After this rather peculiar event of Zakuro blushing, the mews all split up as it was far to late to return to the café and besides who in their right mind would want to work late?

" Oh, dammit. I forgot Ryou wanted me to report the battle and what occurred, to him and Keichierro once it was over." Said Ichigo to Mint as she doubled back towards he café telling Mint to carry on home and that she would she would see her tomorrow on there early morning Saturday Shift at the café.

'Four years' thought Ryou as he saw Ichigo head back towards the café from his viewpoint on the Café Roof. He was in his cat form of Alto and had watched the whole battle, more preciously he had watched his cat girl the whole battle in case she needed rescuing from that dratted alien Kish. Wait his cat girl? No. He shook his head she wasn't his, she was Masayas and that really twisted his gut. He had been in love with that gangly redhead ever since he had rescued her that very first time and he just couldn't get her out of his head, or his heart! He had been in love with he when she was fifthteen and was still now when she was a gorgeous, beautiful nineteen years old. He knew she was in love with Masaya and didn't want to destroy her happiness so he kept his love secret instead. Of course Keichierro knew about his love for her. Why wouldn't he? He had practically raised Ryou and was tuned into all his apparent emotions. Shaking his head, Ryou decided that he had better climb inside the window and look busy so that Ichigo wouldn't guess that he had been spying on her and leave. " Oh well, here it goes." He said to himself as he transformed into his human self and sat down to work on his computer and wait for Ichigo. Where was Keichierro? He wondered.

"We won!" said an ecstatic Ichigo as she entered the room to find Ryou looking very busy and in deep concentration. " Well obviously otherwise you wouldn't be here you baka, Strawberry." Ryou said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. He turned to face the girl he had been watching only moments before. Her hair was wind blown and her cheeks flushed from the remaining excitement from the battle. She looked beautiful and he had to fight hard not to let his appreciation of that fact show through his cool, impassive face. "So what took you all so long? You have defeated Kish in half the time before." Ryou knew he was being unfair, after all there had never been that many predisites before and Kish had not made personal attacks himself before. He felt his chest tighten with the fear he had felt while watching the alien lunge at Ichigo.

Later once Ichigo had completed her report of the battle to Ryou she left the café to go and prepare for her date with Masaya. She was positively excited at finally going on a date with her long time boyfriend. She had been working and fighting non-stop for quite a while and had to cancel several dates because of those facts.

At the café…

Ryou watched Ichigo from his window as she departed from the café for her date. He felt a strong feeling of jealously towards Masaya as he watched Ichigo smile as she walked, she really did love him Ryou thought as he turned away from the window and settled down to work once again.

Ichigo had been waiting for Masaya to meet her at their decided place at the gate of the park for the past half hour. She didn't understand it. She had always been the one who was late and he was always on time. Sighing she decided to enter the park and sit on a bench. She would still be able to see Masaya should he arrive. As she entered the park she spied accidentally upon a couple making out on a bench. Giggling she thought about how much they looked like her and Masaya, to her dismay she didn't know how much.

As the couple surfaced for air from their own private little world she saw that the guy was none other than her Masaya. "YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU? YOU MAKE A DATE WITH ME RIGHT AFTER YOU HAVE BEEN ON ONE WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND THEN STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO BE LATE AND TO BE CHEATING ON ME? WE'RE THROUGH AND I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU OR YOUR TRAMPY GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN!" she screamed as she slapped him hard and ran away blindly just to escape the nightmare she had just witnessed.

Ryou was busy working and thinking occasionally of his cat girl when he saw a predisite suddenly attack something on one of the screens. Running from the lab he set off for the river to try and save that person. When he arrived he found that the predisite had been defeated, but by who? He couldn't see anyone anywhere. Suddenly he heard shouting and saw flashing light in the distant glade of trees. He ran to see what was happening. To his amazement he found Ichigo and Kish arguing while Ichigo tried to zap Kish with her Rose bell.

"HOW DARE YOU SET A PREDISITE ON ME WHILE I WAS CRYING!" Ichigo screamed at Kish while taking aim. "Well how was I supposed to know you were crying over your stupid boyfriend!" shouted back Kish, quickly teleporting behind her to avoid being hit. "YOU KNEW WHY I WAS CRYING, YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME AGAIN TODAY YOU PERVERTED ALIEN. YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT. YOU WERE TOTALLY OUT OF LINE!" screamed Ichigo. "Well how else am I supposed to see my kitty? Whenever I try to visit her she tries to kill me. Anyway I was only helping to distract you from you're problems and I suppose to be honest get rid of you so we can take over the world. It's a win situation for both of us. So what's the problem?" called Kish as he once again teleported to avoid being hit by her attack. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE PROBLEM IS YOU STUPID ALIEN. YOU NEARLY KILLED ME, I AM A DEFENDER OF EARTH AND I PLAN TO KILL YOU AND STOP YOUR RACE FROM EVER STEALING OUR PLANET. I WAS ALREADY HAVING A TERRIBLE DAY WHEN MASAYA CHEATED ON ME, BEFORE YOU ATTACKED ME. THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Ichigo was now crying and beginning to have blurry vision. Suddenly She fainted and Kish moved in to deliver his killing blow with his knifes.

Ryou who had watched and heard this whole shouting match was having mixed emotions from the content ranging from hope and happiness because Ichigo was now free, anger and protectiveness because Kish had been stalking Ichigo for a long time by the sounds of things and she hadn't told him and strong rage because Masaya had cheated on and hurt Ichigo. All of his emotions except for protectiveness were put aside when he saw her faint.

He moved faster than he had ever before. Using his catlike abilities he leapt and grabbed Ichigo milliseconds before Kish stabbed the ground where she had lain. Kish looked around for where she had gone. He eventually focused on Ryou laying Ichigo on a branch in the nearest tree. He flew at Ryou mad at his interference and jealous of his position with Ichigo. Ryou dodged and leapt to the next tree leading the angry Kish away from the unconscious body of Mew Ichigo. When they had reached a clearing not far away Ryou turned to defend himself from the now furious Kish. Kish immediately attacked aiming for a killing blow. Ryou was prepared for this however and dodged and countered the attack in a second. Kish was stunned; the human could fight and fight well. "You didn't think that I would be defenceless did you Kish?" asked Ryou with a smirk knowing that he had caught the alien in surprise. " You might be good Ryou but I'm better" called back Kish, he teleported behind Ryou and was surprised when Ryou prepared for this again hit him a painful blow as he reappeared. In serious pain Kish teleported away back to his ship where later he had to explain to Pai and Tart how a mere human had mutilated him in hand to dagger combat.

Once Kish had teleported away Ryou leapt through the trees to where Ichigo still lay unconscious, picking her up bridal style he leapt through the trees carrying her to the Café where he laid her on his bed and covered her with a blanket. He then went over to his computer and began to work once again so that he could stop his mind from worrying about her but not quite succeeding.

When Ichigo woke up she was confused. She had no idea where she was and whose bed she was in. The last thing she remembered was shouting at Kish. Taking in her surroundings she thought there was something familiar about them and was trying to think why when Ryou walked in. "Finally awake I see," Ryou said as he walked in to see a rather dazed Ichigo," You know it isn't a good idea to pass out in the middle of a battle for your life, you baka strawberry. " Who are you calling a baka strawberry you pompous jerk and since when do know what is a good or bad idea!" said Ichigo but without her usual energy. " Where am I and what happened? How did I get here and what happened o Kish?" asked Ichigo starting to take mild control over herself and the situation. Feeling amused Ryou walked over to the chair next to the bed. "You are in my room at the Café and you have been here since you passed out in battle yesterday evening. Your parents do know where you are. I brought you here after finishing your battle for you. You have a mild concussion and a fever. You were probably hit on the head before your screaming match with Kish." Replied Ryou to answer all her questions while still keeping cool, distant face and leaving out the facts that he had not had any sleep, had watched here all night, worried and paced and that he had closed the café for the day to prevent the other Mew from knowing that she was there.

Stunned Ichigo just stared at Ryou once he had told her what had happened. She also remember everything that had happened and about Masaya. After a while she was no longer staring at him in shock but found she couldn't stop staring into his mesmerizing deep blue eyes. 'Could she love him' she thought to herself he had always been there for her and she had always felt something when he was near her but had pushed it aside because of Masaya, but now that Masaya was gone she realized that he had been a distraction and that she loved Ryou, her boss, creator and fighting partner. She felt her face begin to heat up and turn blood red.

Ryou was becoming concerned her face was all red and she wouldn't stop staring at him. Worried he leant in to check her temperature with his for head. 'What was he doing?' Ichigo thought as he leant in she was becoming nervous and her cat ears were going to appear soon. She was shocked and disappointed when she felt him check her temperature. Confused Ryou felt that her temperature was normal, then as he began to draw slowly back he saw her cat ears and realize that she was red because of him, smiling slightly he leant in again and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Ichigo was at first surprised at the kiss and then began to respond and slightly shock Ryou.

Ryou barely had time to brace himself for her weight. Not that she weighed much even before his old taunts. She was soft and sweet and smelled incredibly inviting. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers curled in his hair as he turned and pinned her beneath him. He felt her body sigh into his. In the next instant his hands cupped her face and he kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss. He ate at her mouth, hungry and anxious and needy. So many feelings swamped him. There was a feeling he didn't often acknowledge, but one so powerful, so all consuming that he couldn't minimize it as anything else than what it was. But first and foremost there was tenderness, laced with relief that this time unlike when he kissed her to change her back into her human form, he wouldn't have to pull back and that she was finally his.

After a long session of making out they both surfaced for air. They stared at each in awe and dawning realization. "Wow" was all that Ichigo could say. " I love you. And I always have and I always will." Ryou said after staring at her for a while. "I love you too, Ryou but I never realized it till now." Said Ichigo staring at him with love in her eyes. There was a split second before Ryou covered her parted lips with his once again, possessively taking all the love she was giving and returning it tenfold. The next few moments were tempestuous, heat-filled ones that threatened to continue until Ryou determinedly held her away." They then lay on his bed in each other arms and thought how perfect now was.

Three years later…

Ichigo walked up the aisle towards her true love and married him. Ryou who was her true love was the happiest anyone save Ichigo had ever seen. They had dated for three years while Ichigo had completed her college course and Ryou had continued his research. The Mews had defeated Deep Blue with the help of the aliens who had realized that he was only using them. Mint was now dating Kish, Pudding and Tart were dating, Zakuro and Pai had married and Lettuce and Keichierro had married and opened their own health spa. All the mews except Ichigo had lost heir DNA after the defeat of Deep Blue. Ryou also had his DNA. After some research he had found that their DNA was so stubborn that they would never die and it would e passed on to their children when they had some. They would also stop aging at the age of 28. Although this was sad because hey would see their friends die it was also an advantage because they had decided to become permanent protectors of the Earth as the odd alien still attacked. The other mews understood and were happy because they would live their lives to the best of their ability. So they all did live happily ever after.

Sorry it is so short but once again I let tem get together to soon so I run out of ideas. Please red and review. If I get two reviews I will writ another one and I will make it more interesting than my others. Love ya Rayne


End file.
